As We Danced
by Roses of Dragonfire
Summary: Dancing around the issue was going to be simple. Hermione thought, yet it was irony that put none other than Draco Malfoy up against her office doorway as her 1 o'clock appointment. Hermione/Draco. Dramione. Smut with a plot! One-shot. Progressive relationship.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the Harry Potter Universe._

 _ **Olivier:**_ _pronounced= (O-live-EE-air)_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

"Ms. Granger…" there was a pause, "Hermione?"

The bodiless, raised, voice of Hermione Granger's secretary, Olivier Nott, made the zoned out witch jump.

Clearing her throat, Hermione pressed the magically inclined communication device, "Yes, Olivier?"

"Unc-um ah-the Healer from St. Mungo's is here for your one o'clock appointment" Hermione's eyebrows raised with surprise. _It's one already…where did the time go?_ The clock on the wall across from Hermione read exactly one o'clock.

"Ah, right. Thank you, Olivier. Send her in would you" Hermione straightened some skewed papers on her worn desk. Thinking about how long it had been since she had started the job some years ago.

After the war, funerals, trials, and grieving, Hermione returned to Hogwarts to sit her N.E.W.T.S. then proceeded to apply for a few Ministry jobs, while working in an apothecary in Diagon Alley. She had been renting a flat with her co-worker, Lisa, a fiery young witch only two years Hermione's junior. After about three years of working for the apothecary. Her boss, a kind, extremely tall, and broad shouldered older gentleman: Mr. Benjamin. Told Hermione countless times that she should dive deep in her thirst for knowledge and study potions, since the young woman had been helping her boss brew stock since she had started the job and had quite a knowledge and skill in potions, reaching quite farther than his own. Hermione smiled warmly at the memory.

 _It was Christmas Eve, Ben had came into the shop, back from a trip to France; a box in one hand and a large sealed letter in the other. Gifting both his favorite girls with their presents. The old man smiled as they both tore into the paper._

 _Lisa gasped at the gorgeous gown, shoes, and lavish perfume inside the box. "Oh, Ben! Thank you so much!" the young girl had jumped at the smiling man, hugging him fiercely._

 _Laughing Ben returned the hug, "you're welcome, love. I thought you'd need something to wear to the Ministry's Christmas ball. I understand how tight things have been with your parents, but the perfume is from Vouvant, it was Mirri's favorite. I thought you might like it"_

" _Truly, thank you so much" Lisa said. Looking to Hermione who had barely said a thing._

" _Hermione?" when the girl in question did not respond, only stood leaning against the front counter, mouth agape. "Benjamin, what in Merlin's pants did you get her?"_

" _He-he...got me an apprenticeship with Professor Frances Gars, he's a renowned potion's master. " Hermione's eyes were large as saucers._

" _Thank you" Hermione snapped out of her trants, and gave her loving-boss a hug. "How-how did you pull this off Ben?"_

" _Oh! Gars and I go way back! I actually roomed with him back in school. I use to visit a lot more, but I hadn't in awhile, so while I was over in Vouvant I stayed with him. He said it'd be a real honor to work with a witch of your knowledge and skill Hermione. All you have to do is quill him back an answer and he'll send you the details. I take it you like the necklace as well?"_

 _Blushing Hermione nodded enthusiastically and thanked Ben once more before Lisa helped clasp the silver locket around her neck._

 _After the girls gave their gifts to Ben and each other, they adjourned upstairs to Ben's flat and ate Christmas Eve dinner._

Hermione had written to Professor Gars, accepting the apprenticeship in France for four years. When Hermione had returned to England, she applied for a handful of Ministry jobs, was hired by her current department, and now the brightest witch of her generation held the title of Under Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, the potions department. Now, six years later, here she sat behind her old wooden desk playing with the silver locket, Lisa Nott's son as her secretary, and Draco Malfoy propped arrogantly against her doorframe, a hand tucked away in his pocket the other holding a stack of files, and his normal lazy smirk formed by his lips.

"Hermione, it's been awhile" pushing his body away from the door, letting it shut behind him.

Hermione nodded, standing and gestured to the two chaired option in front of her desk, "Please, have a seat Healer Malfoy" Draco only smirked once more.

"Such formalities Ms. Granger, I thought we were past that. Or are we not, Hermione?" hearing her given name from Draco Malfoy's lips sounded just as foreign to her, as it tasted on Draco's tongue. Hermione only pursed her lips as Draco chuckled to himself. "Anyway I'm here to bring you the special cases' files" following his words the former Slytherin placed the stack on the front of Hermione's desk scooting the guest chair closer to her, "I'll be the new envoy for St. Mungo's with this department for the time being" Hermione's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What happened to Mrs. Stanford?"

"Annie got promoted, it's good on her, she worked her arse off for that position" Draco smiled proudly.

"So I'm presuming you know her well?"

"Yes, actually. She is the witch that I trained under in the States, and who got me a position back here at Mongos when she transferred to the London branch"

"Really?" Hermione's voice came off a little more breathy than she had wanted.

"Well don't sound so surprised, Hermione"

"Sorry, it's just-well I'm really glad your doing good, Malfoy" Draco put up his hand to halt his former classmate.

"Draco-Please. Call me Draco, you'd better get use to seeing me around" flashing Hermione a dazzling pearly-white smile. Hermione just shook her head and smiled bemused at the blonde across from her, it reminded her of the first time they encountered after the war.

 _It had been a while since they had seen each other. It was at Lisa and Theo's house, a large cottage West of the city, where they were having a gathering for the Christmas Ball the Nott's threw every year since their relationship began._

 _Benjamin had been there, Hermione, Lisa, Theo, little Olivier, Lisa's parents along with her two young brothers, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, and a few others Hermione hadn't recognized. She was a lion in a snake's pit, but to her surprise all of the individuals she should have felt uncomfortable around, were quite charming and kind, except for Draco Malfoy. She hadn't seen either Malfoy since their trials, which they were both pardoned. Narcissa mainly off the fact she lied to Voldemort about Harry's death making it possible for Harry to take out said Dark wizard. Draco was pardoned by the skin of his teeth after several individuals pleaded his case and left having paid a large fine and sentenced to several years on house arrest._

 _This particular snake had been aloof and basically avoided Hermione, which she couldn't figure out if she should be relieved or insulted by. His mates seemed to have no problem with her, even his mother had held a in depth conversation about the change in the ministry's evolution the last few years over a glass of wine. Hermione's eyes had followed Draco that night, as he paced around, occasionally chatting with someone or picking up the Notts' adopted son, six year old Olivier, then proceeded to play with him._

" _He feels guilty" Hermione's eyes snapped back to the aging face of Narcissa Malfoy._

" _Pardon?" Mrs. Malfoy only laughed at Hermione's expense._

" _Ms. Granger-May I call you Hermione?" at Hermione's nodd Narcissa continued, "My son, after the war, and Lucius...being sent away...well he kind of hid himself, more than usual, mind you. He...I don't know what he's thinking, he won't talk to me, and just-I-I'm so lost Hermione. I can't lose both the men I love, I just can't" Hermione put her arm around Narcissa's shoulder, feeling sympathy for the frail looking woman._

" _Narcissa, would you like to relocate to another room, perhaps?" the emotional woman straightened, her face concealed, unshed tears in her eyes._

" _No dear, I am Perfectly fine. Thank you" Hermione nodded and moved her arm from around Narcissa while taking a step back...into a solid mass, making Hermione jump, tripping over the thick persian rug. The mass, she had bumped into, caught her at her shoulders keeping the frazzled witch on her feet._

" _Granger, I request politely that you do not hex me in my best mate's home" Spinning around Hermione faced the person, coming nose to sternum with one Draco Malfoy. She was confused. As if reading her mind Draco reached down to Hermione's right hand and gently lifted the offending limb by her wrist. Malfoy never took his gaze off his mother. Hermione hadn't even knowticed she had been gripping her wand, vice-like._

 _"Oh" tucking her wand back inside it's holster in the left sleeve of her dress._

" _Are you alright mother?" Draco concern was evident in his tone. Stepping around Hermione, the tallest of the trio put his arm around his mother as if she needed physical support. Narcissa just brushed her son off._

" _I'm fine, dear. Truly" Draco looked hesitant but gave her the benefit of the doubt, "anyways you two shouldn't be here working yourselves into a tissy. This is a time for cheer! Go! Dance! Please, I insist" Hermione took a long dreg from her flute while Draco found the haunting portrait of Mr. Gaylen Nott Sr., Theo's distant elder, vastly captivating._

 _Narcissa's quirked eyebrow and pursed lips. She waited expectantly. Neither youth moved. Both looking away from each other awkwardly._

" _Oh for founders sakes, Draco! Ask the pretty lady properly. I know I raised you right in this respect!" Draco straightened and put on his most debonair persona. Draco extended his hand out toward Hermione for the gobsmacked witch to take. Silently, the lioness nodded her head and accepted the lemon-haired boy's hand._

 _Approaching the dance floor both individuals remained silent, as well as through two additional dances. Finally Draco broke the silence. "You're quite a dancer" Hermione was shocked but laughed lightly, good naturally of course._

 _"Thank you, Malfoy. I had to learn for the yule ball. Wouldn't want to make a ninny of myself; now would I" Draco smiled reminiscently._

 _"No. We can't have the brightest witch of our age making a ninny of herself and her school" they both laughed._

 _"The ball was fun, one of my more fonder moments from Hogwarts"_

 _"Well you did look quite beautiful" Draco's honest remark made the shorter woman blush and shake her curly mane in disbelief._

 _"Thank you, but I highly doubt the fourth-year Malfoy shared your sentiments"_

 _Draco twirled Hermione before bringing her back into hold, "On the contrary, I'm man enough now to admit my younger self was quite jealous of dear ol' Krum."_

 _"Malfoy, stop! You're just trying to get a rise out of me. You could not be jealous of Viktor." Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco continued twirl them around the dancefloor, avoiding the other moving couples with a practiced ease._

 _"Me? Trying to get a rise out of the Gryffindor Princess? Never!" both laughed once more. Hermione realized she actually enjoyed talking to the grown up Malfoy. "And my younger self was quite jealous along with every heterosexual male in that great hall. You dazzled that night. Very much like you do, once again tonight, Ms. Granger" Hermione blushed once more._

 _She seemed to be doing a lot of that this night. Hermione did feel beautiful._

 _She was in a lovely long white wrap dress that clung to her curves, accentuated her womanly figure. Adorning her feet were dark red strappy stiletto heels. Her long, deep brown curls hanging naturally. Her lips were painted a deep red to match her shoes, simple black eyeliner and mascara accented her eyes, and the silver locket that Ben had given her for Christmas._

 _"wow, Malfoy you like to hand out compliments much like Dumbledore liked to hand out sweets."_

" _Ah! Such formalities. Please call me Draco, Hermione-or would you prefer Granger? And yes I much prefer seeing you get flustered, it's always been quite amusing for me" Draco smirked cockily. Hermione shook her head bemused, a smile splitting her lips._

" _Hermione's fine. You always did seem to enjoy picking fights with me." A beat of silence as the dancing couple indulged in their own thoughts. Hermione was the first to speak up, "You know Draco; you are too suave and handsome for your own good" Draco beamed pridefully._

 _He was adorned in a dark green suede jacket accompanied by an open collared Black button down, black slacks, and polished black oxfords._

" _Thank you, Hermione" Hermione flashed Draco a smile as a reply and the two continued to dance in silence._

 _As the night continued on and eventually wound down Hermione and Draco had parted for drinks and to use the loo. Hermione had been whisked away by Ben and then Theo along with a few other guests which took up the remainder of her night. Draco danced a few times with his mother until she was too tired to continue and retired to their home, he also partnered with Lisa on a few occasions, but mainly wondered the edge of the chaos._

" _May I have your last dance of the evening, Hermione?" his warm breath tickled the side of her neck and the shell of her ear. Lowering the flute of champagne from her lips. She turn and set it on the try a waiter was carrying timely. Smiling at her once rival, the brightest witch of their age took his offered hand and let him lead her to the dance floor._

 _Draco brought Hermione in so she was flush with him. A soft ballet was the last song for the remaining adults. Hermione leaned into Draco as he gently swayed them. It was hard for her to wrap her mind around the fact that this charming man was the young arrogant boy who she attended school with for six years, but she assumed the campaign helped with that._

 _The boy who tormented her, called her names, who she hit back in third year._

" _What you smirking at Granger?"_

" _Oh, you know... just the time I hit you in third year" Hermione felt more than heard Draco's hearty laugh._

" _And what a slap it was! I think I still have a bruise if I'm not mistaken." Draco gestured to the once offended cheek. He was all too glad when Hermione laughed out right. Taking his face in her soft and petite hands, turning his head to survey the unblemished skin and impeccable bone structure which lay beyond._

" _So sorry to inform you, you foul-loathsome-evil-little-cockroach, but there be not a scratch insight" Hermione kept her hands in place even as Draco turned his head to look at her once again. The once anger-driven words were paired with light laughter. Draco's hands slowly made their way up from Hermione's waist; up over her shoulders and down the expanse of her arms till he lightly held the back of her hand in his palm. Turning his head the blonde brought his lips to: first her left wrist then repeated the action to her right. Hermione's dark brown orbs never left Draco's deep gray as he came closer, closing the space between the two of them till he was only a breath from her lips. Hermione all but whimpered at his teasing._

" _May I kiss you, Granger?" Draco's answer was jolted, now flush with the spunky brunette as she brought her own lips to his._

" _You talk too much, Ferret"smirking Draco leaned back in, closing the distance once again._

" _Let us remedy that."_

If Hermione remembered correctly, Draco had kindly asked her to join him to a local pub for a night cap. There was laughing and small talk. Hermione smiled fondly at the memory.

"I'm glad you're doing good too. Seeing anyone?" Hermione started, looking up at Draco with her doe eyes, his face completely derived of emotion. She didn't believe they'd discuss what happened between them, at the very least not at the very beginning.

"The cases, Draco. I think we should stick to discussing the cases."

"Hermione, if I'm to be blunt. Damn the bloody cases. _Are_ you seeing anyone? Or do you keep it casual-leaving every unexpecting bloke to wake up in the morning alone?" Standing, Hermione cleared her throat, straighten her back, and looked Draco straight in the eye ready to tear into him for bringing such personal matters into her work place.

She paused.

Her face pinched with regret

"Draco...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that."

"Yes. You really shouldn't have, Hermione"

"I was leaving that day…and I was scared to get attached to you...It was foolish and immature of me. I'm sorry" Hermione looked down at her desk in shame. It seemed like so long ago, but also like last night's dream...

" _Come on Hermione! Please! You'll enjoy yourself I promise!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny._

" _Ginny I'm leaving for France tomorrow! I can't just go out and party all night for the hell of it! There is still packing to be done."_

" _Oh, Ravenclaw riddles! We both know perfectly well that you could leave this very moment, you started packing the moment Garrs sent you that confirmation owl. Come on Hermione let this be your last "Hurrah!" just cut loose with some of your friends" caught in her lie, Hermione grimaced._

" _What if I just don't want to go? And besides I have nothing to wear"_

" _Oh, knowing you'd say that I took it upon myself to bring you something." shoving the bag into Hermione's hands and pushing her towards the loo, "now get changed, or we'll be late."_

" _Hermione!" Hermione smiled hearing her best friend call out her name as they neared their booth in the new wizarding dance club '_ Magic in a Bottle' _._

 _Grabbing Harry up in a hug Hermione was glad she had been talked into a night on the town with her friends._

 _This would be fun._

 _Hermione was on the dancefloor moving to the thumping bass and gyrating bodies of her fellow dancers. She moved her hands in the air, her hips twisting and swinging, she was letting go and enjoying herself. The liquor may have had to do with it a bit. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted the last shot Theo had shoved her way. Hermione smiled over to Ginny and Harry who were so close to one another that Hermione honestly couldn't tell where one began and the other ended._

 _The euphoric brunette sensed there was a presence behind her. A body pressed close to hers, moving with her, swing, rocking, twisting with her._

 _Hermione smiled-oh how long it had been since she had been close to a man. Hermione leaned back into the stranger, his cologne musky and somehow familiar. Hermione's mind didn't hold that thought long as the man's hands stroked down her bare arms, lacing his long fingers through hers, bringing them backward so her arms now looped around his neck._

 _With the new position Hermione looked up to her dance partner. It was Draco. And as much as this fact surprised Hermione, she wasn't shocked._

" _Mmm, luv, my wards are up" Draco struggled to disentangle his lips from the_

 _voluptuous lips of the short brunette in front of him. Draco found himself struggling to perform the needed wand gestures to un-ward his flat. Hermione for her part was reeking havoc on his neck and jaw. Once the wards were down, the door was unlocked and open, Draco hoisted Hermione so her could wrap her legs around his hips as he carried her over the threshold._

 _Once inside, no surface was spared. The wall next to the front door, against the door itself, the couch, the plush rug in the hallway._

" _Draco," Hermione's relaxed voice drifted down to said blonde where he was nipping lightly at her abdomen while she ran her fingers through his tousled locks waiting for him to look at her. Finally he did, "I refuse to sleep in your hallway. On the floor." chuckling deeply, his breath tickling her skin._

" _Alright, up we get" rising to his full height, Draco helped Hermione to her's and led her a bit further down the spacious hallway to the large double doors of what Hermione assumed to be Draco's bedchambers._

 _Draco's extremely large and royal-esque bedchambers._

 _The dark wood was warm under her nude toes, the walls were a warm gray that reminded her of his eyes, the bed which rested on top a three stepped platform was four poster. Hermione tried to take everything in, the small sitting lounge off to the right adjacent to the loo, a decent liquor cabinet off past the lounge against the wall. The gryffindor let herself be lead by her once enemy up the few steps to where his bed was placed. Draco's bed was HUGE, with soft and plush linens, Hermione wanted nothing more than to crawl into the inviting bed with her...lover? Hermione didn't let her mind wonder on titles and labels as Draco took her around to the balcony. Hermione was awestruck with the view before her. Draco's apartment was high up looking over the expanse of Diagon Alley, the lights and the late night hustle and bustle were far below them._

 _Coming up behind his guest, Draco leaned flush against her back as his little bookworm took in the sights. Circling his arms around her making small circular designs on her abdomen, the Slytherin snaked his hands up from her abdominal; gently cupped each breast, kneading firmly at them._

 _Hermione leaned against him, arching her back like a cat, pushing her breasts into his hands, her head resting on his shoulder. The glass of the doors was so clear that the couple could see their erotica. A moan whimpered in his ear._

" _Like that, do you, Granger" Hermione smirked devilishly as she licked the expanse of flesh under Draco's jaw, nipping at the damp flesh, whispering into his ear._

" _I like it better when you're inside me, Malfoy, but yes. This will do." Hermione placed her hands over those of Draco's, helping him knead at her own body. Taking one of his much larger, but smoother, hands in her more petite one's Hermione guided the appendage down her body till it came in contact with her heat._

 _Draco was breathing harder now. With Hermione's help Draco's fingers dipped into her moist cavern working his fingers in and out, gaining a pleasured noise from the witch. His thumb working at her clit._

 _Hermione found Draco's hooded gaze in the clear reflection of the glass, "I want you again, Draco, now. Take me, I'm yours" Draco Malfoy did not need to be told twice._

 _This woman made his head spin, his cock hard, and his heart sputter. She was wild, untamed, commanding, and intelligent. She gave as good as she got, and the former prince of Slytherin wanted nothing more than to take her to his bed. Giving her the greatest pleasure she'd ever know. Over and over and over again._

 _Pulling his fingers out of her depths much to the protest of his lover, Draco pulled Hermione in two strides to his bed. Had her pushed into his mattress. Her legs over his shoulders as he worked at her core. His tongue worked magic on her as he went down on her. Hermione gasped and moaned wantonly, her nails scraping his scalp and pulling at his long locks. It didn't take long for Draco to bring his lady to her climax. His eyes looked up from where he lapped at her juices, watching her face as she through her head back in pure pleasure, her mouth opening and gasping for breath. His name left her lips._

 _Crawling up her body, Draco lathered kisses up on Hermione's hips, her sides, which he found out, with an amused smirk, were ticklish. Draco didn't get the time to lather his attention on her large breasts like he wanted as he was pulled up her body into a scorching kiss. Granger was all about the domenice, and as Draco won the battle he didn't realize she had a whole other motive as she rolled them over so she now straddled the blonde. Sinking down onto his hard shaft, setting a slow and tantalizing pace._

" _You sneaky minx!" Their laughter mixed._

" _Are you really that upset, Draco" Draco just smirked up in reply. But his smirk didn't stay for long as his face contorted into an expression of pleasure as Hermione bit down on his nipple, honestly he hadn't known he like his nipples bitten. Hermione kept her pace, as she reeked havoc on Draco's upper body. It didn't take her any time at all to have the blonde at her mercy, panting hard. As their pleasure increased so did Hermione's speed, Draco bucked up into her harder, and soon both lovers were sedated, panting hard, and thoroughly pleased._

 _Draco tucked them both under the heavy duvet, snuggling up to the barely coherent companion._

" _I didn't think Malfoy's snuggled" Hermione laughed at Draco's hardened pout. "Oh don't do that. You'll get lines" Hermione mocked as she poked at his forehead. While snuggling up, cozily, to the warm body. her head rested against his firm peck, where his heart was steadily beating._

" _Eh, what can I say, Granger, you're a bad influence on me" smirking down at her. Hermione grinned mockingly at him like the cheshire cat. Finally the couple succumbed to sleep._

 _Groaning, Draco stretched out. "Wait, isn't there supposed to be another body here!?" Feeling around, Draco's eyes sprang open looking around his room, but there was no sign of her. Her things were gone. The sheets were cold._

"Just answer me one question, Hermione. Why didn't you tell me? Or stay...even answer one of my bloody owls," Draco took Hermione's hands in his much larger ones. "Please Hermione, I'm begging you, just tell me why" Hermione's eyes searched the blond man's face, his pained eyes matched his pleading voice. Before Hermione could open her mouth to answer his question, Draco pulled her to him, hugging her. Resting his head on top of hers Draco breathed in her scent. A scent so personal only a lover or a mother would know. A scent he'd been craving for years now.

"I didn't think Malfoy's begged" She made her way back around her desk. Propping herself on the front of the varnished wood.

"Eh, What can I say, Granger, you're a bad influence on me" Hermione spluttered.

The brightest witch of her age clung to her childhood bully. Memories flashed through her mind. Similar words exchanged too long ago. Taking a breath Hermione began,

"I-I...I was leaving for an apprenticeship...in France later that day. We slept together, Draco. I was unsure of your intention. Did you charm me just to get into my knickers or did you mean it? I was scared and what if you did harbor feelings. Hell! what if I did! How would that effect my apprenticeship? There was just too many factors and not enough time...I'm sorry, it's a mistake I've carried with me for a long time now…" Draco placed his hand under her chin, brushing his thumb along her bottom lip.

"Shhh, Hermione. It's in the past now, something we can't change. Actions that we are unable to take back." Hermione nodded, her eyes misting.

The pair stood, entwined in each other's arms, hearing each other's breathing and feeling the other's heartbeat soothed the tension.

"Draco?"

"Mmm, yes, Love?" his head resting on her's, Draco's gray eyes scanned the streets watching as random motor vehicles passed by. What a mystery the muggle world was to him.

"Give me another chance" confusion clearly written on his face Draco looked down to his short lioness. "I know I wronged you last time. I can't take that back, but let me make it up to you. Take me back to your place. I promise I won't be gone when you wake up." Draco felt such happiness his chest hurt, then the unease settled in. she had left last time what would make her stay this time. But Draco didn't care. Shoving his conscious away, Draco smiled, "I'd like nothing more than to do so" leaning down He captured her lips with his own, then promptly apparated them to his chambers.

Hermione Granger was there when Draco Malfoy woke up. She was there when he fell asleep. And was there all throughout their remaining days together.


End file.
